The present disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicles and corresponding infrastructure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods incorporating features of autonomous vehicles, and fleets thereof, in parking structures.
As the automobile industry continues to expand automated navigation and control features of vehicles, traditional commuter vehicles (e.g., traditional cars) that are controlled (e.g., navigated, steered) primarily by a human user may become less prevalent. Indeed, vehicles that are controlled primarily by a human user may eventually become obsolete. Unfortunately, much of modern society's infrastructure is designed around accommodating a large number of these traditional vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for reconciling the future of autonomous vehicles (and autonomous vehicle fleets) with modern society's infrastructure designed to accommodate traditional vehicles.